Believe
by jacksangel88
Summary: k, lets see, the gang gets stranded in utah again, fi/clu romance, irene is evil - just read it!!!


Believe

Believe  
  
  
Teaser: Fi's voice over  
Ever feel that no one believes you?  
That you are all alone in this world?  
And what ever happens still isn't enough to prove that you are right?  
Will anyone ever believe me about the paranormal?  
  
End of teaser.  
  
Chapter 1  
"Oh No! Not Utah!"  
  
Clicky, click, click, clicky.  
  
Fiona Phillips groaned and pulled herself up. She looked at her bedside clock. 7:09am. Rubbing her eyes, she groaned again and threw her pillow at the person at her desk on her laptop.   
"Hey!" Clu's voice rang out, as the pillow smacked him in the back of his head.   
"What are you doing?" grumbled Fi as she pushed off the covers and stood up. Clu was her boyfriend & was really cute in the mornings, but no one interrupted her beauty sleep. Except paranormal things.   
  
Fiona never got an answer. The bus swerved. Fi and Clu screamed as they flew across the room. Finally, the bus came to a sudden stop.   
"Is everyone okay? Fiona? Jack?" Molly voice called from the front of the bus.   
"I'm okay." Replied Jack.   
"Fi?" Molly asked again.  
"Ow." Fi sat up rubbing her head.   
"I'm fine."   
"Man, what happened?" Clu asked.   
He stood up. Fi and Clu walked out of her room and into the kitchenette. Molly and Jack were picking up loose odds and ends that had been thrown across the room. Ned and Irene were outside looking at the damage.   
"I WAS asleep." Fi said emphasizing the word. "Until Clu woke me up, then as I get up to kill him, I get thrown half way across the room!"   
Molly laughed.  
"Looks like your day got off to a rough start."   
"Yeah, and somebody's a little cranky..." Jack started.  
"Shut up." Fi answered.  
"You shut up." He replied.  
"No you."   
"You."   
"Hey guys." Clu said interrupting them. "Where is Carey?"   
"Last I knew he was asleep." Molly told him.  
Clu walked into the boy's room.   
"I don't believe it." He laughed. "Carey is still asleep!"   
"I believe it." Jack sniggered.  
They shook Carey awake.   
"Time to get up, sleepy head." Fi teased.  
Carey whined and protested as they dragged him out of his room.  
Ned and Irene climbed onto the bus.   
"Well, there is no damage but I can't start it and unless I am able to we won't make it to California in time."   
"Oh, this is just great. We're stuck in the middle of Utah, no civilization anywhere! Why? Why? Do we always have to break down in Utah?" Irene complained.   


"Yes!" Fi shouted out loud. "If we're stuck in Utah... Are we anywhere near Simplicity? The gremlins might still be there!"   
"Oh no, not this para-crap." Jack grumbled.  
Ignoring Jack, Fiona walked all around the bus, her eyes searching for some evidence that proved that gremlins had made there bus break down. She muttered to herself as she searched.  
"We apologized for the industrial revolution...what could they possibly want now?  
Fiona's ears perked up at the sound of Irene's frustrated half scream. She walked over to her.   
"What's wrong?" Fi asked innocently.   
"What's wrong? What's wrong? The cell phone is dead! It's dead! Ahhhh..." Irene screamed at her.   
Fi bit her lip and backed up a bit. Then she turned and ran over to where Jack, Carey and Clu were sitting. Talking to Clu she said,  
"Whoa, your mom is really taking this tough!"   
Jack answered her quickly.  
"Well duh, Fi in case your UFO hasn't landed yet, take a look around! We are in the middle of no where, with no way to contact anyone!"  
Fi frowned and looked away.   
"... Yeah, and Annie says that ever since her dad got a new job, they are staying in Hope Springs, and she can't wait to see us when we come home." Clu finished his conversation with Carey.  
"So that's who you where chatting with when you woke Fi up." Carey had heard the whole story now, from Annie moving to Hope Springs, all the way to Fi threating to kill Clu.  
Fi who had caught the last part of there conversation jumped up.  
"What were you doing chatting with Annie.........Chatting... my laptop!" she shouted what would have been a jealous statement if she hadn't realized what was going on.  
She rushed onto the bus and sure enough her laptop was gone.   


Chapter 2  
"The Note"  
  
"Man!" Fi said under her breath.   
Jack, Carey and Clu ran into her room.  
"What is it ?" Carey asked out of breath.  
"What's what?" Fi asked, not really paying attention to them.  
"What's wrong? You jumped up so quickly, it scared me half to death!" Jack answered.  
"Oh, that. Remember last time when we were here in Utah, I mean you know, Simplicity?"   
"Uh, no." Carey commented  
"You were busy failing collage. It was before you came on tour with us." Clu told his brother.  
"Yeah, so?" Jack asked impatiently.  
"Well, you know how Clu and I proved the existence of gremlins?"  
"Hey, I remember! That was sweet! Except for the fact that I got 10 extra pages of homework for busting Mom's cell phone." Clu frowned remembering.  
" I remember you guys proving the existence of dirty blankets..." Jack answered.  
"Yeah, well whatever. The gremlins stole my laptop and made those cars break down. So this time they are doing the same thing!" Fi said enthusiastically.  
Jack sighed.  
Carey, who had gotten bored over all these brother/sister fights, strolled over to Fi's desk, looking for any sign of her laptop being there. He frowned as he picked up a small, wrinkled folded piece of paper. He opened it and read.   
"Hey, Fi. Look at this." Carey handed her the note.  
Fi read aloud, "If you want to see your laptop again, and ever want to get out of here, meet us 5 square miles east of your bus tonight at 11:30pm ALONE!"  
  
"What on earth?" Jack asked.   
"There is no way I'm letting you do this alone. Especially since it said "us" that means there is more than one person wanting to meet you." Clu added  
"Yeah, they could definitely over power you." Carey said.  
"You guys – common there is no one around for miles – this is obviously one of your pranks." Jack reasoned, pointing at Carey.  
"No way. It wasn't me. I promise. I found the note remember?" Carey answered looking very serious.  
"Clu?" Jack questioned.   
"Wasn't me man. This is getting creepy!"   
Fi said nothing. She was still trying to piece all this together. Suddenly she spoke up.  
"I didn't know gremlins could write." She mumbled  
"Oh, no. Come off it Fi." Jack moaned.  
The teens stood there trying to figure out the mystery note. None of them noticed Irene, standing in the background grinning evilly.   


Chapter 3   
"The search"  
  
"I just don't get it." Ned commented, talking to Molly.   
"Nothing's wrong with the bus as far as I can see."   
"Think of it like a camping adventure." Molly said like usual trying to look at the bright side of things. "But.... I've never seen Irene so weirded out before." Molly nodded over to Irene who was dancing around and singing Irish limericks.   
"She would usually have had a nervous breakdown by now!" Molly joked worriedly.   


**************************************************  
  
9:05pm   
  
"Wow, it sure gets dark in Utah fast." Jack commented, looking up at the night sky.   
The teens were all spread out on blankets to the left of the bus. The adults were inside trying to find a solution. Fi lay her head on Clu's shoulder and pouted.  
"I hate this. My inbox must be stuffed full. The gremlins better not delete my mail."   
Clu had to laugh.   
"Just enjoy the evening, an don't worry about the gremlins. You'll get to meet them soon enough." Clu whispered to her.  
He kissed the top of her head.   
"Would you two cut it out. All of this mushy stuff is really getting to me." Carey said jealously.   
Clu stuck his tongue out at his brother, and gave him a look saying I got her first. She is mine. Don't mess with us.  
Carey sighed and sat back, just wanting the night to be over with.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
9:52pm  
5 square miles east of the bus  
  
"Bricriu, how on earth did ya get into this mess! Stupid technology!" Letting out a frustrated sigh Irene pushed random buttons on Fi's laptop.   
"You just wait until I get my hands on you – you horrid little spunkie! You can never do anything right!" Irene screamed with an Irish accent at the laptop.   
Pushing another button the laptop screeched and Bricriu flew out.   
"Ah, it 'tis good to be free alas!" he laughed as he flew around in the night air.   
"Thank you big brother." Bricriu paused and looked at Irene.   
"Where is the little duck?" he asked finally.   
Sighing the spunkie in Irene replied,  
"She'll be meeting us here at 11:30. It's almost 10 now. You're lucky I got you out. That Fiona could have done wonders to you. I'm suprised she didn't just delete you. The foolish girl."   
"Yes, well now I'll get my payback." Bricriu replied.  
"Can I please take over Fiona and torture her family before we kill her?" Bricriu whined.   
"NO! Fool. We came here to kill her and that's what we are going to do. No fooling around." Irene shouted at him.   


**************************************************  
The Bus   
10:36pm  
  
"I don't know Ned." Molly said for the tenth time.  
"She couldn't have just disappeared. We have to find her." Ned replied.  
"Alright, I agree. I'll call the kids in." Molly walked out of the bus.  
"You guys, Irene is missing. We are going to organize a search party for her."   
"Okay mom." Jack called getting up.  
"What do you mean my mom is missing?" Carey asked worriedly.  
"We don't know where she went. It was like she just disappeared." Molly told him.  
"I'll go get flashlights!" Cried Clu. This was just what he needed - an adventure.  
"Oh, no! The gremlins probably got her!" Fi exclaimed.  
"Just listen to yourself, Fi. You're crazy." Jack snickered  
"You guys there is no time for bickering now. Lets go." Molly ushered them inside the bus.  
"Okay Ned and I will go to the west." Molly told them once everyone was inside.   
"Clu and I will go east." Fi said eagerly.  
"Well I guess Carey and I'll go, south?" Jack questioned.  
"Alright. Then we'll all meet back here at 11:30. Lets go." Ned said  
"No! Uh, I mean Mr.B why don't we meet back at midnight?" Fi asked   
"Uh, yeah dad. It would give us more time." Clu said catching on.   
"Okay sure but no later than midnight. And don't get lost!"   
  
**************************************************  
  
"What time is it? We've got to have traveled 5 miles by now." Fiona asked Clu as they trudged over the hard ground.   
"Uh," He squinted at his watch.  
"It's almost 11:30." He looked up.   
"Hey – isn't that my mom?" Clu pointed over to where Irene was standing, talking to Bricriu.  
  
"Shhh…. Here she comes." Irene told Bricriu.  
"Wait a minute. She's not alone. It's that annoying Bell boy." Bricriu whispered.  
"I'll take care of this." Irene laughed evilly.  
  
"Mom!" Clu shouted running up to Irene.  
"Outta my way punk." Irene shouted at him.   
She shoved Clu aside and charged straight at Fi.   
"Quack Quack Little Duck." She said appearing behind Fi.  
"Ah! Huh?" Fi responded  
Then she caught on. Fiona knew this could get ugly.  
"Bricriu! be gone from this mortal form!" She shouted  
Irene just laughed.   
"But, but …." Fi sputtered  
"Bricriu …. I … I trapped you in the disc…. I …. I you're supposed to leave… I said your one true name! We…we never made a deal…."  
Laughing Irene said,  
"Shame its not my name."  
Then before Fi knew it, everything went black.  
Turning to Clu she knocked him out with a swipe of her hand.  
Then to Bricriu she said,  
"That was too easy little bro! They didn't even know what hit them!"   
  
**************************************************   


Chapter 4  
"The Connection"  
  
  
"Ouch!" gasping for air, Jack fell to the ground.  
"What is it man?" Carey asked worriedly.  
"Jack, Jack man can you hear me?" He tried again.  
Jack regained himself and sat up. Three words said it all.  
"Fi's in trouble."   
"What? I don't understand, how did you…" Carey sputtered  
"There's no time. We have to find them – and fast." Jack took off running east with Carey right behind him.  
  
10 mins. later  
  
He was sobbing now. Jack came to a stop. In – between choked sobs he managed,  
"This is where they wanted to meet Fi right? 5 sq. miles east of the bus?"   
"Yeah, dude but… I give up." Carey shook his head at Jack.  
"Ohhh" Jack fell into another convulsion. In his vision he saw himself – underground… it was blurry, him and Carey discovering Fi and Clu's dead body's, finding a confused Irene…..   
  
Suddenly, Jack snapped out of it. Sobbing he cried,  
"No, it can't come true!" Jack looked around for Carey and found him a couple of feet away.  
"Jack ! Hey look – is this where they could've gone?" Carey was pointing to a hole the size of a small tire.   
"No, no its coming true! This is underground, we'll find them – oh no!" Jack screamed.  
"Jack! Jack!" Carey shook him violently.  
"Snap out of it! Common!"   
Carey pulled Jack over to the hole. He lowered his body down into it.   
"Oh, man it smells down here!" Carey motioned for Jack to follow him.  
Regaining his courage, and his sobs quieting to soft sniffs, he followed Carey, preparing himself for the horrors that lied beneath.   
  
**************************************************  
  
Underground  
midnight  
  
"Common – we don't have all day or I mean night." Bricriu shouted at his big brother, and let out a nervous giggle.   
"You try dragging two bodies!" Irene spat back at Bricriu.  
"Here we are." Bricriu came to a stop.   
Irene dropped the two unconscious bodies on the hard, dirt floor.   
"So, any ideas on how to kill them?" Bricriu asked casually.  
"We've got to make it quick and clean." Irene answered.   
"Wait!" Bricriu said.  
"Couldn't Fiona be of use in the spirit world? We could use her powers."   
"My, my little brother, how stupid, you can be sometimes. Fiona gave up her powers, when she read that spell." Irene laughed.   
"She doesn't even remember your name!"   
Bricriu thought about that for a second.   
"Wait a minute! She does know my name!" Bricriu thought back to earlier that evening.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Quack Quack Little Duck." She said appearing behind Fi.  
"Ah! Huh?" Fi responded  
Then she caught on. Fiona knew this could get ugly.  
"Bricriu! be gone from this mortal form!" She shouted  
Irene just laughed.   
"But, but …." Fi sputtered  
  
End of flash back   


"Then that means...." Irene started   
"She's still had her powers all along!" Bricriu finished.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Jack and Carey rushed into the dark tavern.   
"Fiona" Jack screamed and rushed over to her unconscious body.   
"Clu!" Carey did the same.  
Suprised, Bricriu and and Irene looked at each other confused.   
"Grab them!" Irene shouted.  
"I can't you idiot! You have hands!" Bricriu yelled back.  
They were both panicking now. Neither of them noticed a dim light acceding behind them.  
"Uh.. um... Jack, Jack look!" Carey whispered trembling as the light took shape of Rick Phillips.   
Jack's eyes grew wider.   
"Oh my..." He never finished his sentence.  
Rick spoke.   
"Bricriu, Ericriu, I am suprised to see that you are bothering my family and friends. I thought I clearly told you not to do that again. Especially after I reversed the spell you tricked Fiona into reading."   
"Oh, uh..." Bricriu sputtered.  
Suddenly Irene's body went limp, and another will o the wisp joined Bricriu.   
"Goodbye, Bricriu and Ericriu." Rick waved his arms and in a second they were gone.  
"Uhhhhh....." Carey was still sputtering.  
Rick laughed.  
"They won't be bothering you anymore. At least for a while I hope."   
"Dad?" Jack managed to get out.  
"But my uh, vision... how did you..." Jack trailed off.   
"I will tell you the same thing I told Fiona long ago. You can change anything."   
And as Rick faded out of sight, he added:  
"And some things are better off not knowing."   
Rick disappeared.   


Chapter 5  
"Believing"  
  
"Okay... What just happened there?" Carey asked his mouth still hanging wide open.  
"Uh... I have no idea. I am just glad they are safe." Jack motioned to Fi and Clu.  
"Right. Me too. Let's just get out of here!" Carey answered  
"Now I am starting to see why Fi is so motivated to experiencing the paranormal." Jack said to himself.   
The two boys gently shook Fi and Clu. After a minute or so, they came around.   
"Ohhh... My head." Clu moaned.  
But then he sat straight up.   
"Where's Fi? Where are we? What about the Will O' Wisp? How did you get here?"   
"Chill man. We'll explain it later." Carey told him.  
By this time Fi and Irene were up, asking similar questions. Carey and Jack lead the other back to the bus where Molly and Ned were waiting frantically.   
"Where were you guys? Do you have any idea what time is?" Molly screamed at them. But when she saw Irene she softened.  
"Oh, thank goodness! We were worried sick!" She stated.  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
2 tiring hours later  
  
The four teens all were sitting on Fi's bed with hot chocolate, listening to Carey and Jack telling the story. When the whole story was told, Fi got up and started crying. Realizing this was a brother/sister moment, Carey and Clu left the room. Jack comforted Fi the best he could, but it was all he could do to keep from breaking down crying himself. Finally, when no more tears came, Fi looked up into her big brother's eyes.   
"Do you believe me now?"   
One little question. One answer could decide the Phillip's family's whole future. Just one little question.  
"Yes. I believe you." Jack answered.  
  
THE END   



End file.
